So cold
by kammybale
Summary: Green and Blue are mad at Red, so he leaves to Mt. Silver. After years of staying there, his body gets weaker and weaker. Can the three of them become friends again before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1: before

**Kammy: Hi fellow Pokémon fans! Welcome to our first Pokémon fanfic! XD**

**Bale: Though we are both huge fans as well (ever since the first generation up to the current one) we never actually wrote a story about it before..**

**Kammy: So we hope you'll enjoy! : D**

**Bale: Disclaimer- we don't own Pokémon or any of the characters, only this story.**

Chapter 1: Before

Red stood on top of Mt. Silver, watching the snow fall to the ground. Pikachu was snuggled to his master, trying to keep warm. If you would meet him, you would ask why anyone would stay on top of a freezing mountain in the first place.

Red looked up at the sky, recalling everything that happened before.

_Red had never been so happy before, he had beaten Green and was now the Champion. Professor Oak had congratulated him and now he was in the hall of fame. He turned to face Green, but saw that he had left already. _

_Later that day, he tried searching at Pallet town and was lucky enough to find him. When he approached, Green glared at him with anger. "What do you want now?! To rub it in my face that I lost? I get it, you're the Champion now. Can't you just leave me alone?!"_

_Red was surprised when Green said that. He just wanted to see if they were friends again. _

_"I wish you would just disappear from my life," said Green as he stormed off. Red felt a pain in his heart as when he heard those words. The pain was worse than the time Green stopped being his friend. _

_"You really hurt him you know." Red almost jumped when he heard the voice. He turned to find Blue glaring at him as well. "You just had to become Champion, didn't you? Wasn't it bad enough that you beat him many times before. You really hurt him," was all Blue said before she left as well._

_Daisy didn't seem mad, but she refused to talk to Red. His mom had a look of disappointment on her face, "Why did you have to hurt him so much? You know he has a hard time too. I really can't believe you." Red didn't really seem surprised when his own mom looked down at him. He knew that she cared for Green as her son too._

_Later on, he tried calling Green to apologize, or Blue to help give the message, but neither one of them ever replied. When people saw Red, they saw him as a merciless trainer who would always crush his opponents, so they looked at him with either fear or disappointment._

_It was too much for Red. This wasn't what he wanted. All he wanted to do was to prove to Green that he wasn't a weakling like he was always called before. He just wanted to prove Green that he could could be strong too and that he could be a worthy opponent. Green stopped being his friend because he was too weak and pathetic. He hoped that by being the Champion, Green could be his friend again._

_The pain was just too much to handle. He couldn't even go home since his mom felt the same way everyone felt. He knew he had to leave. He decided to go somewhere really far where he couldn't trouble anyone anymore._

And that's how he found himself isolated on a freezing mountain. He felt like it was the right punishment for what he had done. Before, he used to cry and the only ones who were there for him where his Pokémon. They never left his side even if it meant staying on a mountain that never stopped snowing. Even when he told them they could leave, they stayed for they knew their trainer needed them.

Now, Red didn't cry anymore, for he felt like he used up all of his tears. His Pokémon missed the smile on their trainer's face, he hardly ever smiled anymore. He no longer spoke, but he was always the silent kind of person, which was why many bullied him before when he was younger.

They had to fight strong Pokémon that attacked them, so they had gotten really strong, but

Red was still empty inside. They never went down the mountain. They somehow managed to find food and water (if Pokémon lived there, then there's bound to be food and water somewhere) and they would find some herbs or berries to recover.

Red later returned to his cave with Pikachu on his shoulder. Once there, he let out all his Pokémon. Lapras went to sleep on a small pool of water, which was connected to the other rivers on the mountain when they dived. Snorlax has gone to back to sleep, not caring where he slept. Charizard made a small fire while Venusaur and Blastoise gathered close to get warm. Red wrapped himself in an old blanket and Pikachu slept beside him. He scratched the electric mouse's ears, which made the yellow creature give a small squeak of joy. As he closed his eyes, he wondered if things could return the way they were before before he drifted off to sleep.

**Kammy: Poor Red : (**

**Bale: Green and Blue will be included soon in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: letter

**Kammy: Hi there! : )**

**Bale: This chapter occurs after Gold beat Red.**

Chapter 2: Letter

Red groaned as he woke up. It's been two weeks since he lost to that boy Gold, he had to admit, it was a really good fight. He was a really strong trainer for his age, but then again, he was like that himself before. He was happy to have lost to such a worthy trainer.

But now, he was feeling horrible. His head throbbed in pain. His skin was paler than usual. His body felt so weak that he could hardly stand, and his throat hurt from coughing so much. He had gotten sick before, but he had never felt so ill until now.

His Pokémon were all worried for their trainer. Venusaur used his vines to get things for his trainer, Charizard stayed close to keep Red from shivering. Pikachu tried finding food and herbs. Blastoise defended the entrance. Snorlax acted as a giant pillow to lean on and Lapras would sing a sweet tune to make Red rest more comfortably.

Red was glad his Pokémon were there for him. They seemed to be the only friends he had. He started wondering how Green and Blue were. He heard that Green had become a gym leader, and Blue had turned into a great trainer. He hoped they were both okay.

He found himself into another coughing fit, and his Pokémon watched him with pity and worry. Pikachu had arrived with some berries and herbs. After taking some in hopes to recover, he could hear Lapras' song and drifted back to sleep.

When he woke up, he could see that all his Pokémon had gone too sleep. He felt happy when he saw this, he knew that they haven't rested for a while since they were all too worried about him. As he watched them sleep, his mind started to drift off to how he me his first friends.

He remembered that he met them in a small park. Everyone was having fun except him. He was known as the weird kid who never spoke. One day, some kids were teasing him again and he could feel the tears forming again. Then Green and Blue came to his defense and stopped them. When the bullies left, they both stayed with him and introduced themselves. After that, they seemed inseparable, always laughing and playing together.

But when they got a little older, things seemed to change. Green started teasing him too for being so weak, he said that he was tired on having to defend him all the time. He and Blue started arguing on what friends were about, and he soon left them. Blue tried to stay close with Red, but her family had to move to a new city. Red could still recall the tears in his eyes as he watched Blue leave.

He didn't see her until they were all chosen to have their first Pokémon. She was gone for quite a while, so it was awkward when they met. He only got to see her a few times after that, but she didn't really talk to him. He wanted to approach her more, but he was too shy.

He felt sad as he recalled these things. He missed the days when they all would laugh and play together before. Instead of being together, here he was, isolated on a mountain not knowing how they were. He wished he could tell them what he wanted, but they were probably still mad at him. He didn't even know it had already been three years since he got there.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Pikachu woke up from its slumber. The yellow mouse stretched and squeaked happily to his trainer. He started to wonder if he would ever get down from this mountain. He was too weak to even leave the cave. His eyes the fell on the bag beside him. He suddenly had an idea and searched into the bag. He got a letter and a piece of paper, and wrote.

_"Hey guys, _

_How are you both? I hope you're doing well. So, Green, I heard that your a gym leader now. That's really great! I hope you and your Pokémon are happy. And Blue, I one to congratulate you for being one of the best trainers in Kanto. There's nothing you can't do, huh?_

_I want to apologize for everything that happened before. I'm sorry for being so weak and being such a burden when we were younger. I guess I was just bringing the both of you down with me. I'm also sorry about the Championship thing. I didn't mean to hurt you, Green. I just wanted to show that I could be strong too, that I was no longer a weakling. But I guess I went to far, hadn't I? I'm really sorry. _

_Is mom doing well. If you get this letter, could you tell her that I love her and miss her too and that I'm sorry for being a burden to her as well._

_I miss you guys. Do you still remembered how we played and laughed together before? Those were the best times of my life. But now, everything's so different. I miss being with you both and hanging out together. I hope that one day, we could all be friends again..._

_I hope this message somehow reaches you guys._

_ From, Red."_

Red seemed satisfied with his letter. He hoped he could give it to them one day. He was planning on going down the mountain before, but the his body started getting weak, and now he was too weak to leave the mountain.

His Pikachu placed the letter back in the bag for him and squeaked as if it was trying to tell him to rest. He nodded at the electric mouse. An image of him Green and Blue smiling together flashed in his mind before he fell to a dreamless sleep.

**Kammy: Just a random thing to say, all of Red's Pokémon are guys except in Black and White 2. **

**Bale: We hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: found

**Kammy: So now Green and Blue are in the story, yay!.**

**Bale: Yeah, so enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3: Found

After the next few days, Red's condition had gotten worse. His Pokémon had to shake him awake to eat or to take some herbs. He started eating less, which was worrisome since he already had a small appetite. He also started shivering more, even when Charizard was really close to him. He even struggled in sitting up. His Pokémon only got more worried as the days passed.

Blue had visited Green to see how he was doing in the gym. He was surprised to see her, but welcomed her in anyway. They both talked on how they were as their Pokémon played together. Blue was quiet for a while, then she asked, "How do you think Red is?"

Green was surprised by this question before replying, "Don't know, I haven't seen him since the after the Pokémon league." Green still had a small grudge on Red for what happened before. "I heard that Gold went to challenge him. Even though the kid is strong, Red is still a hard to beat." Blue nodded in agreement. She had heard of Gold and knew what a skilled trainer he was.

"So, he's still in Mt. Silver? How did we even find out where he was?" Blue wondered aloud.

"There was a person who last saw him on the mountain, and he told gramps about it." Red was missing for years and they had long given up in searching for him until the news came. "Of all places, I can't imagine why that idiot would stay there," complained Green.

Blue just kept quiet as she wondered how Red was doing. She missed him and the times they were all friends. She remembered the days where they would play together pretending to be heroes, or running in the forest, or simply watching the clouds. She felt sad knowing things aren't the same anymore.

Suddenly, Green's phone started ringing. He excused himself and saw that it was from Gold. After a small talk, Green came back with his eyes wide in surprise. "... Red lost." Blue was surprised by the sudden news. "What? Gold actually beat him?" Green nodded in response.

"Yeah," was all he could say. They were both in disbelief over the news.

"What happened after the fight?" Blue asked. "Gold said that after he won, Red just gave him a handshake before he disappeared back to the mountain," replied Green.

"So, Red's not coming back down?"

"I guess not." They both believed that Red had gone to Mt. Silver to train some more, though they both didn't know why.

"You know, I miss Red," Blue suddenly said. "I have an idea, why don't we go visit him?"

"What?! Are you crazy? Don't you know how hard it is to get to the top?" Green exclaimed.

Blue just shrugged and replied, "I don't know. But I bet we could reach the top if we go together."

Green just huffed. He still had a grudge on Red. "Besides, this is the chance for all of us to be friends again! I miss being with you guys. Don't you want to see him too?" said Blue. Green wanted to disagree but deep in his heart, he also missed Red a bit. After seeing Blue's pleading eyes, he sighed and agreed to go with her.

Getting to the top of Mt. Silver was not an easy task. It was freezing cold, even with their heavy clothing. They couldn't fly to the top with their Pokémon because of the weather. "This better be worth it in the end," complained Green as he climbed up to the peak. "Oh Green, don't be like that," teased Blue as she followed him.

When they finally reached the top, they couldn't find Red anywhere. "Ugh, where's that idiot now?" Green complained. "I don't know, didn't Gold spot him here before?" replied Blue as she looked around. They were about to give up when they heard a Pokémon's cry. They turned to see it was a Pikachu.

"Hey, isn't that Red's?" wondered Blue. The Pikachu approached them with a sad and desperate look in its eyes. "Where's Red?" asked Green. Pikachu motioned them to follow him and they soon found themselves in a cave.

They could see all of Red's Pokémon in the cave with the same expression Pikachu had. When they found Red, their eyes widened in horror.

**Kammy: So that's all for now. : p**

**Bale: Everything will be revealed in the next Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: scarf

**Kammy: Hey ya'll! Welcome to the next chapter. (w)**

**Bale: We hope you will enjoy.**

Chapter 4: scarf

As they saw Red, they knew something was terribly wrong. He looked so thin and his skin was so pale. He looked really cold as he was wrapped in an old worn blanket. "Red!" they both exclaimed as they ran to the poor boy's side. The closer they got, they could see that he was barely breathing.

They were both silent for no words could express how they felt as they saw his frail body. Blue felt like crying as she saw how weak his body was now, and Green looked away for he couldn't stand to watch how poor Red's health was. They knew that Red needed help fast. Green withdrew all of Red's Pokémon, who looked like they haven't rested in days, probably from worrying for their trainer, except Pikachu who wanted to stay by his master's side, so they let him be.

Then, Green carried Red, still wrapped in his blanket to keep him warm, onto his back as they got out of the cave with Blue and Pikachu. Green was surprised on how light Red was. He then felt mad at Red for staying here of all places. As soon as they got out, Blue summoned her Dragonite and they all went aboard. Green stayed in front as Blue cradled Red in her arms. Pikachu gave a small squeak of worry as it went to his master's side.

Luckily, the blizzard wasn't as strong as before, so they wouldn't have to struggle much with the winds. Green glanced back on Red and noticed he was shivering. Though the blizzard has weakened, it was still terribly cold. Sighing, he removed his scarf and wrapped around Red's neck to keep him warm. The boy needed to stay as warm as possible especially in his frail state. As Red slowly stopped shivering, Green couldn't help but remember something from when they were younger...

_Green was bored and there was nothing good to do at home. He walked around the neighborhood wondering what to do. He couldn't visit Blue because she went on a trip with her parents. He sighed, he never really met his own parents well as they died when he was two-years old, and there's not much to remember in that age. _

_In the corner of his eye, he thought he saw someone behind a tree. Curious, he checked behind it, and saw Red. He just met Red earlier in summer when some jerks were bullying him. They only knew each other for half a year, and it was a little hard when Red rarely spoke. _

_He could see that Red was alone too. He was just making snowmen all by himself. "Hey, Red! What are you doing?" The smaller boy just looked at him with Red eyes and pointed at the snowman. "Can I help?" The red eyed boy nodded, and they spent the rest of the day making snowmen and having snowball fights. _

_After playing for a while, Green noticed that Red seemed cold. Now that he thought about it, Red wasn't really wearing much to keep warm. His coat seemed old and thin, same could be said with his pants. He also noticed that the smaller boy seemed to shiver a bit. "Do you feel cold?" Red hesitantly nodded in response. Sighing, Green took of his scarf and wrapped it around Red, his new thick coat kept him warm enough anyway._

_"Better?" Red nodded again, this time with a small smile showing gratitude. Green didn't really expect Red to say anything from the start since he was always the quiet kind of person. He remembered how he and Blue reacted when they first heard him spoke._

_"Do you want to come over my house? My sister's making hot cocoa." He noticed how Red's eyes seemed to widen with excitement, which was an obvious way of saying yes. Then they both raced to Green's home._

Green smiled a bit as he recalled that memory. It was when he was influenced by the other kids when he changed. He wonders if things could return to the way they were.

He was then snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a groan. He turned and saw a pair of red eyes slowly open.

**Kammy: I wonder what'll happen next... ( w o)**

**Bale: Just to confirm, both Red and Green were five in the memory. **


	5. Chapter 5: held

Kammy:** Hey there, readers! It's nice to see you again! XD**

**Bale: Onto the chapter!**

Chapter 5: held

"... ugh...w-where..," said Red as slowly realized he wasn't in the cave anymore and he seemed to be flying as he looked at the sky. He could barely open his eyes for he felt so weak. They slightly widened in surprise as he saw his two friends before. "G... Green? B... Blue?" he asked, unsure if it was really them. Green gave a small smirk and nodded, and Blue greeted him with a sad smile on her face, "Hey, Red. Long time no see."

To their surprise, they noticed tears started forming on Red's eyes. There was a look of guilt, sorrow, and desperation in them. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't. It could be because of his weakened state that his mind started to Blue pitied him, and suddenly hugged him. Red seemed to stiffen as she did this, but slowly relaxed. He slightly leaned onto her as he accepted the comfort she gave. She could feel the warm tears that fell from his face. Blue started to wonder when was the last time he was hugged by anyone.

She then felt his arms weakly wrap around her. He held onto her as if he was too scared she would let go or would suddenly disappear. As she held the fragile boy in her arms and gently stroked his head, she started to recall a certain event from their childhood...

_Blue and Green were on their way to the park to play. Pallet town wasn't really big, and the best place to play was in the park. When they arrived, they heard laughter a group of children, but something felt wrong. The sounds of laughter didn't sound like children playing, it sounded like a mocking kind of laugh. As they followed the sound, their eyes widened at the scene before them._

_There were these three boys kicking and laughing at a boy who tried to cover their attacks by curling into a defensive position. Blue and Green suddenly realized that it was Red, the new friend they met last week. This group of boys were different from the ones before, and seemed more aggressive as well. "Hey, leave him alone!" Blue yelled as she and Green ran towards them. The bullies, who knew it was best to never mess with Green or Blue (they had horrible ways in getting back on you..) ran away quickly. _

_"Are you alright?" Green asked. Red hesitantly looked up and nodded. Both Blue and Green were in shock as they got a better look at Red. There were bruises on his arms, some scratches from falling to the ground, and a horrid black eye on his face. "What happened?" Blue asked, worried for the boy. _

_His voice was small and shaky as he answered, "They said that I was in their territory and that I didn't belong here... I tried to leave,... but one of them punched me and everyone followed... and they kept teasing me... when I asked them to stop..." They could see that Red was close to tears, but was too afraid to let them fall._

_They could see how scared and hurt he was, who knew five-year-olds could be so violent. Blue then hugged Red, which took the smaller boy by surprise. "Don't worry, we're here for you now. They're no here anymore." Blue said as she gently stroked his head like an older sibling would. Red couldn't hold it in anymore and cried on Blue's shoulder. Green tightened his fists in rage, "Jerks, they're going to pay for this." Blue nodded, agreeing with Green as she held the poor boy. _

_After that day, Green and Blue would stay by Red's side every time they got together, and no one dared to lay a finger on him unless they were foolish enough to face the consequences (a.k.a. Green's brutal force and Blue's blackmail.)_

She sighed as she remembered how they drifted away from each other. Green got influenced by the bullies, she moved away the next year, and they didn't see each other until they started their quests when they were eleven. By that time, Green completely changed and easily got jealous of Red whenever they fought, and Red seemed harder to understand as he stayed distant from the both of them. She hoped that they could be together again one day like when they were kids.

Suddenly, she felt Red lean on her more and his arms slowly unwrapped her. She then saw that he had lost consciousness. The blizzard suddenly felt slightly stronger, making it a challenge for them as it was harder to see. She also realized that his condition had gotten worse. He was even paler than before, his shivering became more violent, and he struggled to breath. Blue quickly ordered her Dragonite to go faster as Green tried to keep Red as warm as possible. Pikachu gave an anxious noise as he saw his master's health getting worse.

They all knew that if they couldn't get help in time, _they were going to lose Red._

**Kammy: Was this chapter okay? (o_o)**

**Bale: we like to think that trainers start their journey when they're eleven instead of ten.**


	6. Chapter 6: guilt

**Kammy: Thanks to all of you guys(and gals) who are enjoying the story so far. XD**

**Bale: We both appreciate the fact you guys like this story.**

**Kammy: Now that that's done, unto the new chapter. (^.^)**

Chapter 6: guilt

Soon enough, they were finally able to reach a hospital. When they landed, Green quickly carried Red again and quickly ran inside, causing Red's cap to fall off. Blue shortly followed with Pikachu after returning her Dragonite, carrying Red's bag on her back and Red's hat in her hand.

By the time Blue and Pikachu came in, they saw Red being rushed to the emergency room and Green informing the doctors on how they found Red in that state. They were all brought to a waiting room and were told that a doctor would come to them to inform them of their friend's condition.

Green kept pacing back and forth, unable to stay still. His face was filled with both rage and confusion. Blue sat on a bench and stared at the floor as she tightly held Red's cap. She wondered how did everything turn out like this, worried about her old friend. Pikachu curled up into a ball near his trainer's bag, anxious about Red as well.

Suddenly, Green punched the wall in frustration, which surprised both Blue and Pikachu. "Damn it... Why?" Blue looked at him in confusion,"Green?" "Why did this have to happen?! Why did he even go to that damn mountain? Why did that idiot stay there in the first place?!" Green exclaimed in rage. Though he was just as worried for Red, he was also frustrated why he stayed on that harsh mountain. Blue looked down again, just as confused as he was, ".. I don't know... I don't know, Green..." Blue said, who felt like she was going to cry soon.

Pikachu watched them both sadly for a while until he remembered something important. Pikachu started rummaging his trainer's bag, causing Green and Blue to wonder what the yellow creature could be up to. They then saw a folded piece of paper held in his mouth. Pikachu then hopped onto the bench, and gave a small squeak. It seemed that he was trying to tell them to read it. Green slowly unfolded the paper with Blue by his side, and they realized it was a letter from Red.

When they finished reading the letter, both had tears forming in their eyes. Everything suddenly made sense. Red had blamed himself three years ago, and with a feeling of guilt, he left to a place where he couldn't bother anyone for he only saw himself as a burden to everyone. They hadn't realized that he felt so lowly of himself.

Green leaned on the wall for support as the heavy burden came down in him. He remembered all those times he teased Red and the way he yelled at him, especially after the Pokémon league. He was just so envious with how Red always got his own grandfather's attention, he hadn't realized that Red was hurt as well. If anyone deserved to be in Red's place, it was him.

Blue fell back on her seat as she realized how much guilt Red had carried for the past three years. She cried as she remembered how she blamed Red as well. It was just she always heard Green's side of the story, and she pitied how Green was always crushed and defeated, she never thought of listening to Red's side since he always seemed so distant. But now she knew the truth about him. She recalled how there were rumors of Red being the most merciless trainer in Kanto who would crush his opponents, even his own mother saw him like this.

Pikachu had another sad look on his face as he watched the two trainers cry. He never really blamed them for he knew it was just a misunderstanding between them all. Who knew that the result could be so cruel. He already knew from the start that his trainer missed them both recalling the look of longing in those red eyes.

This moment was then interrupted as a doctor. "Are you friends of the patient Red?" The both of them nodded as they wiped the tears off their face. The doctor cleared his throat as they all waited to know of their friend's condition...

**Kammy:... And that's all for now in this chapter. : |**

**Bale: We'll try to update the next chapter as soon as we can.**


	7. Chapter 7: promise

**Kammy: Here it is, the next chapter ( w )**

**Bale: Warning- this chapter will contain sadness and crying characters.**

Chapter 7: promise

"I am sorry to say this, but your friend may not be able to make it. The extreme cold has weaken his body so much, we're afraid that he doesn't have much time were able to stabilize him, but this is all that we can do for him. I'm really sorry," said the doctor with a sad look on his face.

The news was too much for Blue. She fell to her knees and cried once again, wondering why did all these things had to happen to Red. He didn't deserve this. Green was in shock. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He hoped that this was all just a cruel nightmare and that he would wake up, but he knew this was reality. Pikachu started crying, not wanting to believe that his trainer was dying and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

The doctor cleared his throat again, catching the attention of the three. "He is awake now and he requested to see all of you." They seemed hesitant at first, but then joined the doctor as he directed them to Red's room.

When they entered the room, their hearts broke. There was Red, pale and weak lying on a white bed. There was a heart monitor beside him making slow beeps. He looked so fragile in his state, as if he could break into a million pieces if not carefully treated.

Pikachu was the first to run to his trainer, jumping onto his bed and started nuzzling him as tears started to fall from the yellow creature's eyes. Red weakly stroked his Pikachu's head and gave a small smile, telling the creature that things will be okay. Pikachu gave a small nod even though he knew better.

Green and Blue were the next to approach him as the doctor left to give them some privacy. There were chairs on both sides of the bed, so they sat there. Red greeted them both with a weak smile, and they gave sad smiles back. Then, Red's face changed to one of guilt, "... I'm...s..sorry...for...e...everything.."

Green shook his head and replied, "Don't be, it wasn't really your fault. If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I never should have left you when we were younger. I was just jealous on how grandpa always gave you more attention... I'm sorry... I'm really sorry.." Red was surprised as he saw tears starting to spill from Green's eyes as Green held his pale, cold hand. "I'm sorry too. We read your letter earlier. Oh Red, we didn't know you suffered so much. It's our fault... I'm sorry Red..." Blue cried as she could no longer hold her tears and sorrow for her dying friend.

They then felt Red weakly grip their hands back and saw the small smile on his face. "It's...okay...e...every...one...makes...mistakes." His voice was small and weak, but they knew he had forgiven them. "... When...I'm...gone...can...you...guys...on...for...me? Could...you...take...care...of...mom...and...my...team? I... want... every... one... to... keep...living...on...with..out...me" The two of them nodded to his request.

Red then turned to Pikachu and said, "Make...sure...every...one's...safe... Be...good... to... Green...and... Blue...alright?" Pikachu nodded obediently to his trainer, and Red gave him a weak smile.

He seemed to be struggle to breath and his heart rate started to slow down. "One...day... when...we're...together...again...could...we...play...like...we...used...to...when...we... were...younger?... I...want...to...play...with...every...one...again." They could see tears falling from his eyes as he waited for their answer. They knew that though they were all fourteen, Red was still so much like a child. "Of course we will. We promise." Green said as he felt more tears forming in his eyes. "And we'll be together forever, nothing will bring us apart." Blue added, gently wiping the tears off Red's face.

Red gave them a joyful smile, obviously happy for their reply. His eyes were tired, it was getting harder to keep them open, and his breathing slowed down. It may be too late to save him, but he was happy to know they were all friends again. He then said in a small voice, "thank..you," and with one last breath, Red was gone.

**Kammy: ... Red's dead... T o T**

**Bale: .. But this isn't the last chapter yet! We will post the epilogue soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: after

**Bale: Sorry for making you all have to wait. We got busy these past few days...**

**Kammy: Here it is, the epilogue XD**

Final Chapter: After

The day on Red's funeral was a sad one indeed. His mother couldn't stop crying as she wished she could have done better for him. Many friends and family weeped for the loss of the legendary Champion. His Pokémon cried in sorrow as well when they knew their trainer was gone. Blue and Green comforted Red's mother as they cried as well. But they both knew they had to live on, for Red's sake.

Some time after, they both went back with their lives. The first few weeks, Blue stayed with Red's mother as she tried to live on without her son. Green and professor Oak took care of Red's Pokémon team. It was hard at first for they refused to eat or do anything at all. Sometimes they became agitated and would be dangerous to approach. But thanks to Pikachu, who was able to convince them to live on as their master wanted them too, they seemed to return to their normal selves.

Blue and Green had finally finished in completing their Pokédexes for Kanto. They both decided to travel to the different regions and see new things. They met new friends and Pokémon as well. Later on, tired with their travels, they returned to Pallet Town, where they were greeted with a welcoming party. When the celebration was over they, along with Red's Pokémon, visited his grave to tell him about their new experiences and how they wished he was there with them.

Years passed, and they were both adults. Green returned to staying as the Viridian city Gym leader (although he always came home to Pallet town on weekends), and Blue became an assistant for the professor, helping new trainers start their journey. Blue and Green were also on a relationship, and eventually married. They then had a family of their own and they would tell their children stories of their journeys before, and tales about a certain red-eyed trainer.

Their children became excellent trainers, grew up, and also had families of their own. Their favorite story to tell to their children was about the Legendary Red. Green and Blue smiled as they saw their grandchildren getting excited whenever the Red was mentioned. They saw him as one of the greatest heroes of all time.

As time passed by, their Pokémon got older and weaker. The first ones to leave were Red's team, but they knew that the Pokémon were finally reunited with their dear trainer. Their Pokémon followed shortly as well. It was sad, especially when they lost their precious Eevee and Jigglypuff, but they knew that they were at peace.

Soon, they themselves were close to death. They were both to weak to leave the house, and got weaker every passing day. As they felt closer to death, they had no regrets with their lives. The couple gave each other one last smile and held hands as they closed their eyes for the long rest they deserved.

When they awoke, they found themselves on a flower bed and noticed that they were in a beautiful place. There were many trees and plants, and a beautiful river that calmly flowed. As they saw each other, they realized they looked like their teenage selves again. Slightly confused, they heard a small cry and found Eevee and Jigglypuff jump onto them, happy to be reunited with their trainers.

The creatures made gestures to follow them, so they did. The Pokémon stopped when they reached their destination, and they realized that the place looked like the park they used to play in when they were children. They then noticed a figure that looked like a boy ahead of them and saw a familiar Pikachu perched on his shoulders. Pikachu noticed them and gave the boy a sound of glee. When he turned, their eyes were filled with tears of joy as they saw the smile they never thought they would see again.

They then ran to their friend, who waited so long for them. They were finally together with Red, and nothing would keep them apart ever again.

**Kammy: And that's the ending of our story. : )**

**Bale: We both hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
